


Hospitalizado

by Klausrenn



Category: Thundercats (1985), Thundercats (2011), Thundercats - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1660172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klausrenn/pseuds/Klausrenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo hizo pequeñas salchichas estilo bento para Tygus. El tigre es demasiado varonil para aceptar algo así... hasta que el león suplicó el tiempo suficiente. U ordenado. Leo se burla de él a propósito. </p><p>—Traducción mía, oneshot by Cofie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hospitalizado

**Author's Note:**

> ''Hospitalised'' fue escrito por Cofie (cofie.deviantart.com/art/Hospitalised-348408463 ¡Vean la imagen! :3), yo solo me tomé la libertad de traducirlo para ustedes. Porque la edición de los dibujos de los personajes en Thundercats 2011 es muy mona, al igual que este oneshot, y esta pareja es demasiado prrr (?) como para ignorarla.
> 
> Advertencia: Fluff.

{ HOSPITALIZADO }

—Ese maldito lagarto te llamo de forma insultante.— Refunfuñó Tygus.

Leo se rió y picó una de las salchichas, cortadas de manera que tuvieran figura de pulpo, del pequeño plato de comida caliente que él mismo preparó. —El lagarto ya se ha disculpado sinceramente.

Tygus cruzó los brazos casualmente ignorando la picazón que sentía a causa de los vendajes . —Por supuesto que lo hizo. Comandante.— Miró la pequeña adorable salchicha pulpo ensartada en el tenedor durante un buen rato antes de volver la vista hacia la cara sonriente del comandante. —Después de que le me demostré mi desaprobación dejándole una memoria no muy agradable de mis puños.

Leo levantó el pequeño bocado para el gato hospitalizado. —Pero para eso había que ir a través de treinta y seis otros lagartos.

El capitán volvió la barbilla de la comida que le ofrecían. La pequeña cosa le sonreía burlonamente. Tygus estaba seguro de que podía reír si esto continuaba, pero no hiba a dejar que las enfermeras supieran que la visita del comandante derritió su aparentemente frío corazón de metal. —Él creía que tenía la oportunidad de esconderse detrás de sus camaradas. Tenían la falsa ilusión de que podían protegerlo.

La sonrisa de Leo se ensanchó cuando vio el rostro del capitán enrojecerse. Maldita sea el viejo guerrero tenía un perfil tan guapo. —No ignores tu almuerzo.— Agitó la salchicha pulpo delante de la cara del tigre de una manera juguetona.

—No necesito ser alimentado, Comandante.

—Pero mira,— Leo sonreía de forma maliciosa, si no francamente mal. Podía oír a las enfermeras riéndo al final de la habitación mientras pretendían estar muy ocupadas reorganizando el medicamento de la vitrina. —¡está tan feliz de verte!

Tygus tembló mientras las enfermeras se reían más fuerte. —Comandante, su rango es demasiado alto como para perder su valioso tiempo cuidando a los pacientes que ni siquiera están lesionados de un modo crítico. —La pequeña porción de comida olía realmente bien y Tygus no tuvo la oportunidad de comer desde el desayuno. Pero él es un hombre. Él no puede ser sobornado a ronronear por un poco de comida. Incluso si ama a su estómago. Y el león cocine bien.

Leo se encogió de hombros tranquilamente . —Mi rango me permite hacer lo que quiera, mi Capitán protector.— Leo cogió contacto visual con las enfermeras y les hizo señas con una inclinación de cabeza, por lo que ambas chicas se fueron inmediatamente, dejando a los dos solos. El tigre dejó su hombro relajarse cuando la puerta se cerró tras ellos. —Y todo lo que quiero es utilizar esta rara oportunidad para acariciarte sin miedo.— Terminó Leo en voz baja.

Tygus parpadeaba de nuevo hacia el león. Después de un largo momento, añadió. —También dijo que te tiñes el pelo.

La sorpresa en el rostro de Leo era apenas visible. Tygus aceptó el primer bocado de su almuerzo deseado.

—Has hecho bien.— Dijo Leo.

El capitán se encogió de hombros. —Tu cocina es deliciosa, por supuesto que acepto humildemente.

Leo negó con la cabeza suavemente y ofreció el siguiente bocado de su amado capitán. —Quiero decir que has hecho bien, al darle una paliza.— Leo era demasiado orgulloso de su pelo.

—Cuando quieras, gatito. Cuando quieras.— Tygus ronroneó para ocultar los gruñidos de su estómago y masticó la segunda parte de su almuerzo con una feliz sonrisa orgullosa.


End file.
